Just Like Old Times
by artificiallysweet
Summary: Kate comes out of Witness Protection. M for Language, it's not too full on tho.


DISCLAIMER: Ok, so I don't own N.C.I.S, or its characters. But boy, if I did, there would be some serious changes. 1) Kate would NOT have died. 2) Ziva would not even exist. 3) Tim would remove the pole from his ass and kiss Abby and they would live happily ever after. 4) Tony would have more scenes where he's wearing nothing but a towel. 5) We would have more close up shots of Tony's infectious cheeky smile 6) Ari would have been snipered in the head instead of Kate and last but not least 7) KATE AND TONY WOULD GET THEIR ACTS TOGETHER AND GET TOGETHER AND WOULD STAY THAT WAY.!(PS: I'm really paranoid about this..Just ask my friends.)

JUST LIKE OLD TIMES

Oh god, I hope I'm doing the right thing...

Maybe I shouldn't have come back...

Gibbs might have a heart attack and kill over when he sees me...

And Ducky...he'll have a coronary...

Maybe I should just leave...

They're probably all over it by now...

Moved on with their lives...

Hell even Tony's probably settled down...and that's saying something...

Although I never really pictured him much as the 'settling down' type...being a skirt chaser seemed to suit him...

It was kinda sexy...in a weird sorta way...kinda...

What am I saying?...of course Tony hasn't settled down...he's, well, he's Tony!

And Abbs, I hope she hasn't changed a bit...I wonder if she's still working here?...

What about McGee?...God I hope he got his act together and asked Abby out on a date...

I'll make a mental note to kick his ass...again...if he hasn't!

I'm glad they replaced Director Morrow with Jenny...God...how I would have loved to see Gibbs' face...

Jen certainly would have given him a run for his money...

And if I know Gibbs...and I've still got the profiler in me...odds are Gibbs got his act together...and married Jen...certainly would have been an interesting wedding...

I wonder who they replaced me with?...If Tony has anything to do with it, they'd all be working alongside Carmen Electra...

God help us all...

The heavy steel doors of MTAC flew open; a man in his mid 50's walked in and leaned up against a metal pole. As his hands gripped it, there was a 'clinking' sound of metal touching another metal...

'Jen...what'd you want?'

'You've got a new agent!'

'What? Why? We don't need one.' The man exclaimed.

'I know honey, but you'll like this one I swear. And if you don't I'll be forever in your debt!'

'That's a big risk to be taking Jen!' He teased.

'I know...'

'Ok...so who is it?'

'A State appointed profiler, worked in the Secret Service, excellent references, the President recommended her himself.'

'Jen...I can't have another Kate, we've been through this...it's too painful...I will not put my team through that again.'

'Like it or not Jethro, you're stuck with her...and you will be nice!'

'Jen….'

'No buts Gibbs! You hear?'

'I hear.' he sighed.

There was then an awquard silence, in which the only noise that could be heard was the sound of a woman chuckling silently to herself, from the dark shadows of the back of MTAC...

'I always knew all you needed was a kick up the ass from an ex Gibbs!' The woman said as she walked out of the shadows.

'Jethro, meet your new agent.' Jen said.

As soon as Gibbs could make out the figure, as expected, he almost killed over in shock.

'Kate?' He asked taking a step forward to inspect her more closely.

'Who else were you expecting? James Dean?'

'No, it can't be. You're dead! We buried you. Ari killed you.'

'Afraid not. I've been in witness protection for the last year.'

Gibbs was speechless. He remembers the day Kate was shot as if it were yesterday...the sunny afternoon...not a cloud in sight...the blood seeping out from the back of her head as she lay motionless on the rooftop.

'Jen...are you sure it's her? I distinctly remember burying her.'

'100. The State had to keep her in witness protection a little longer than expected. Just to make sure the threat against her life was lifted.'

'You knew?'

Jenny nodded back. 'You ready to meet the rest of the team Kate?'

'They're all still working here?'

'Even Ducky and Abby! Plus Agent David, the one who replaced you.'

Kate smiled. 'Sure.'

'Eww, Tony, that's disgusting!' Abby exclaimed as she lay down on the floor and covered her eyes, trying to escape the image of Tony, who had pulled back his eyelids and had milk running out of his sockets.

'Anthony, if only your mother were here to see that!' Ducky said, shaking his head.

'Ah, guys.' Jen said as she entered the bullpen.

All 5 members of the team turned around to look at their Director.

'You have a new addition to the team.'

'Who?' Ziva asked.

'It's a surprise. Actually it'd be a good idea if you all shut your eyes.'

Tony was the first to shut his eyes, and to add to the suspense he turned around. 'I have a feeling I'm going to like this 'surprise'. C'mon boss, who is it? Uma Thurman? Carmen Electra? Jessica Alba...have I mentioned that I love you Director Shepherd?'

'DiNozzo, shut up and no peeking!'

Jenny then motioned her hand for Kate. When she got there she could see that not one of her old friends had changed a bit. Except for Abby. Who looked suspiciously bigger than normal. As Kate came closer, she came to the realization, 'Oh My God...ABBY'S PREGNANT!'

'Alright, you can open them.' Jenny said as she sat down on the end of Gibbs' desk.

Almost immediately everyone opened their eyes, apart from Tony, who still had his eyes shut and was facing away from Kate.

'Holy Shit!' Came the profound words out of McGee's mouth. Kate could have sworn she could hear the sound of his jaw hitting the ground.

'Oh My God.' Were the only words that came from Ducky's mouth.

As soon as Abby opened her eyes, she let out a small scream, like a high pitched 'eek' sound before latching herself onto McGee, and holding on as if it were a matter of life and death.

Ziva wasn't saying anything and was being obnoxiously rude. She obviously had no idea who Kate was. Sure, she's always heard the team speak of her, but never saw a photo of her. Her excuse was, 'no point in dwelling on the past'.

'Tony, you can open your eyes now.' The Director repeated.

'Nuh ah, now way...I bet I can guess who it is!'

Kate smiled at his cocky remark...she'd never tell ANYONE how much she missed those snide remarks and sarcastic comments, and the passes at her that he made almost every day.

'Ok, Carmen Electra?'

There was no response.

'Uma Thurman? No? Jessica Alba? C'mon don't dissappoint me! Scarlett Johannson?'

Kate walked up behind Tony and placed her hands over his eyes, while her body pressed against his.

'Keep guessing DiNozzo,' She whispered into his ear.

'Ok, well at least i know it's a chick...sorry woman.'

'How do you know that?'

'Well for one, your breasts are pressing up against my back. And two...'Tony said as he reached back and ran his hands over Kates figure, 'you've got a chi...womans figure. That's how I know!'

'Well, you obviously didn't know when you kissed that transexual!'

'How do you know about that?' he asked in as soft voice so no-one could hear.

'Blackmail is a wonderous thing Tony!'

'There's only one person who knows about that. And she's...'

'Standing behind you.'

'Nice try...'

Kate took her hands off his face and stood back down off her toes. 'Turn around Tony.'

He turned around and smiled.

'Open your eyes DiNozzo, she's standing right infront of you.' Kate said as she smiled at Tony's attempt to be amusing.

Tony opened his eyes to see Kate staning infront of him.

'Holy fuck, no way! Abbs that's cool, I didn't know you knew how to create holograms!' He said as he circled Kate.

'Tony,' Abby replied softly,'it's not a hologram, it's actually Kate.'

Kate walked over to Abby and touched her arm. 'Hey Abbs, you miss me?'

Abby didn't say anything, she just slowly nodded before lunging herself at Kate, and giving her the biggest bear hug. Kate actually thought Abby might just cut the circulation off to her brain. 'Abbs. Abbs, I can't breathe.'

'Oh,' Abby said as she let go of Kate, 'Sorry, I..I'

'I know...I missed you too. I can't beleive your preganant!'

'Yeah'

'Your handywork?' she asked Tim, who was still standing dead still staring at Kate.

'Huh? Oh, yeah.'

'Caitlin...is that really you?' Ducky asked as he rubbed his eyes for what must have been the 50th time.

'In the flesh...' she replied as she hugged him.

'But I Autopsy'd you...and the dead can't become the living...although when I was to do the autopsy...you did talk to me...'

Kate smiled and hugged him once again. 'I missed your rambling.'

She then turned to Ziva, who had resumed her place at Kate's old desk, and was busy typing away.

'You must be Agent David.'

'And you're Kate?'

'Yeah, so you replaced me huh?'

'Yeah, I thought these guys whould never shut up about you! I swear I went crazy within 2 days!'

'Uh ha.' She replied raising an eyebrow and turning to Tony.

'So are you just going to stand there for the rest of the day?'

He smiled 'I might!'

She smiled back 'Or you could come give me a welcome back hug, like I know you want to!'

'You don't know that!'

'Yes I do.'

'No you don't!'

'Are you questioning me DiNozzo?'

'Just like old times!' Gibbs sighed as he sat down at his desk.

'They used to argue like this?' Jenny asked him.

'Like that?'

'Yes, like that.'

'No, it gets much worse!'

'So what do you do about it?'

'Nothing!'

'Why?'

'You'll see.'

'Why what happens?'

Gibbs leaned over and whispered something in his wife's ear.

'They could loose their jobs over that!' She replied.

'So could we! But that didn't stop us. Either time!'

'Don't remind me.' She muttered.

'Ahh...see...look. What'd I tell you?' Gibbs said proudly as he looked over to find Tony and Kate locked at the lips. 'Just like old times!'


End file.
